This invention relates to curtains, more specifically, to pleated pull-up curtains.
Known in the prior art is a pleated pull-up curtain having a supporting tape attached at its upper edge of the reverse side, with hooks being fastened to said supporting tape and serving as elements for carrying and guiding the pull cords. The hooks are inserted into prior art curtain rods. Tapes are fastened spaced apart in the longitudinal direction of the curtain and have on the plane of the fold line intermittent reinforcing means. Cord-guiding loops are provided on the tapes through which are guided the pull cords in the vertical and horizontal directions in such a manner that the curtain, under simultaneous operation of all the pull cords, is pulled upwards evenly and is thereby placed into pleats which extend horizontally over the width of the curtain.
In prior art pleated pull-up curtains, for example, those disclosed in the German Utility Pat. No. 7,242,509, the reinforcing means are always interrupted at those points where the fold-line is intended to be formed so that the folds of the curtain are always placed into the same fold-lines during the upwards pulling of the curtain. The disadvantage connected with this type of pleated curtain consists in that the pleats which develop during the upwards pulling of the curtain in a bellows-like fashion form a relatively voluminous pleat-pillow when the curtain is raised.